


Afternoon Delight

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital, marvel trumps hate, we are all the bowl of fruit, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: An art fill for Marvel Trumps Hate 2018





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhappyplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyplace/gifts).

> Many thanks to the organizers of Marvel Trumps Hate for hosting this amazing event! They raised an amazing $19K+ for various causes last year and they're gearing up to go again. Congratulations to all involved! You can see all the fills that have already been created for the auction winners [here](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) at their Tumblr or click above to check out the AO3 collection.
> 
> Dear MyHappyPlace,  
Thank you so much for bidding on me in the MTH Auction, for your patience with me and for donating to a wonderful cause! I hope this picture makes you smile, you gave me such a wonderful prompt and it was an absolute pleasure to draw it for you. Thank you! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [This art on Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1155822733571153931?s=20) and [on Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/186629405509/afternoon-delight-for)


End file.
